What's Going On Here?
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: Mikey's prank for Raph goes wrong when Leo eats the muffin with a strange chemical inside it. Now Leo has to deal with some terrifying stuff in his dreams until or if he wakes up.
1. The Muffin

_This is a small request from Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee when we were Private Messaging each other. _

What's Going On Here?

The lair was quiet, a little too quiet. After realizing this, Leonardo went out to investigate. Raphael was out topside and Donatello was finally asleep in his bed after working non-stop for the last eight hours and drinking twelve and a half cups of coffee. Leo shook his head wondering how Donnie managed to drink all of that coffee without getting sick.

When Leo entered the kitchen, he found his baby brother cooking what appeared to be muffins. Walking in, he stared at the plate of muffins on the table and saw one in peculiar. This muffin was bigger than the rest by probably five inches.

"Uh…Mikey?" He waited till his brother stopped his girlish screams before he continued. "Why is this muffin bigger than the rest?"

"First, hi, nice to see you too Leo. Second, don't scare me like that; I know that we are ninja but geez. Third, that is my special masterpiece." Mikey explained with a devious smirk.

"Oh. Mind if I have one little brother?" Michelangelo gave a curt nod before turning back to the stove. Leo looked down and grabbed the biggest one. After all, it's just Mikey's harmless cooking, right? After Leo grabbed the muffin and went back to his room, eating it on the way, Mikey turned around.

"Oh. Leo if I were you I wouldn't…grab…the biggest one." Mikey looked around and found Leo and the big muffin nowhere to be seen. "Shell. Shell, shell, shell. That was meant to be for Raph after I put that colorful liquid in it. What did Don say it does again?"

_Flashback:_

_ Mikey stormed into Don's lab, again. Startled, Don dropped a test tube that had a green substance in it. After a flurry of what looked like a dozen hands caught the tube without a drop hitting the floor, Don sat it down somewhere safe._

_ "Mikey, you got to be careful to not distract me with my work, besides what are you doing in here anyway." Mikey shrugged and said a simple reply of bored._

_ "I know that you are bored Mikey, but I have work to do."_

_ "Fine" Mikey said with a huff. "But Donnie."_

_ "Yeah"_

_ "What's that weird liquid you were holding" Donnie blinked and looked down at the chemical the he was working with._

_ "Ah, well Mikey, this substance, if entered into your body, will make you very sleepy. After you fall asleep it causes you to have the weirdest dreams in the whole wide world. Like, picture Klunk talking, then picture him asking you to marry him, then Raph comes and he is a female turtle and Leo falls head over toes for him." At this, Mikey burst into laughter. In fact, he was laughing so hard that Don was afraid he'll die laughing._

_ "I get it dude, it causes you to have freaky weird dreams." Donnie smiled and nodded._

_ "Wicked."_

_ "Yes, now get out of my lab, Mikey!"_

_ Fifteen minutes after Mikey left, Don went to get some sleep saying he hasn't slept well lately. Mikey took this as an invitation to grab that tube of weird dreams. After obtaining the object of awesome pranking on little old Raphie, Michelangelo bake the biggest muffin of all time and poured the substance into the muffin._

_ "Hehe. Now all I have to do is wait till Raph comes home and offer him the muffin." _

_ What Mikey didn't expect was his oldest brother._

_Flashback Ended:_

Mikey had a look of horror on his face after he remembered what would happen if someone ate that muffin.

"Double shell. LEO!"

Meanwhile, Leo tucked himself into bed; feeling exhausted all of a sudden. With a big sigh he drifted off to sleep, unaware of what his dreams were going to bring him.


	2. The first dream

What's Going On Here?

_-Leo's Dream-_

Leonardo opened his eyes to see himself in a…rainbow colored room? _Uh? What's going on here? Where am I? Last time I checked, I ate that muffin Mikey made and then went to bed because I got tired. Wait, maybe that's it, I'm in a dream. Though, why does my dream have an empty rainbow room with a single door?_

Leo walked towards the door and opened it as quietly as he could. When he looked around, he noticed that he was back at the lair. He looked back to the room he was in before and saw that it changed into his own bedroom. _Weird._ As he started down the stairs, he could hear the voices of two of his brothers down in the kitchen and the sound of music. Leo's eyes widened in surprise and shock when he recognized the music from The Nutcracker. He slowly stopped in his tracks when he saw Raph dancing on the table, except he was wearing a pink tutu and there was a giant pink bow on his head. Donnie was laughing like crazy at him and Mikey was nowhere to be seen.

He made his presence known which got the attention of his genius brother. Don smiled and waved him over. He took a seat and stared at Raph, who acknowledged him but continued dance to the song.

"Why is Raph doing that and where is Mikey?" Leo asked his brother. Don's smile grew bigger and showed Leo what looked like a shell. Leo gave a confused look and Don sighed.

"Mikey made it. It's really cool. He is such a genius; I wish I was like him. Watch what it can do." Suddenly the shell-thingy moved and transformed into a mini-Don. Raph, still dancing and not breaking a sweat, pulled out something similar and it transformed to a mini-Raph. Leo looked at it with awe and horror, the horror from the fact that it was Mikey who made it.

"Okay… what about him?" Leo then points a finger at Raph. "Why is he dressed-up like that and is dancing on the table to The Nutcracker?"

"What are you talking about? Raph always does this every 3:00pm and doesn't stop till 5:00am."

"What?!"

"Geez Leo, calm down, nothing new about this. Besides, it's fun!" Raph exclaimed. Leo looked at horror. Then Don asked if he wanted some tea. Leo agreed, tea always helped him calm down, and when Don got back with the drink he took a sip, only to be greeted by the taste of something that is not tea.

"Don, what is in this tea?"

"It's my special recipe. Coffee with Root Beer and a hint of vanilla and soup." Don said with a proud look on his face. Leo, however, was frozen and was about to hurl when a portal popped-up out of nowhere. Mikey came through with two guys behind him.

"Mikey, who are those people?"

"I'm the president." The first one answered for him. "I came to have a talk with Mikey about an offer and he said that this was a matter for his family to hear too." Raph grunted and said to continue. The president nodded. "I have told him that I'm becoming old and need someone to take my place as president and I have chosen Michelangelo." Don and Raph congratulated their brother while Leo just stood there thinking: _Now I know this is a dream. _

"What about the other dude?"

"I'm Chuck Norris and I have come to Michelangelo to teach him the ways of Chuck Norrisness. Come Michelangelo, lesson one begins."

"What is it?"

"It's a lesson called: Chuck Norris once scared a baby. To this day that baby is still screaming in fear...his name is Justin Bieber."

"Wicked."

"You got that right!"

Leo then passed out and when he awoke again he sighed happily. He was in his room, or so he thought.


	3. Back at the Lair

What's Going On Here?

_-Back at the Lair- Donatello's POV_

"LEEEEOOOO!"

I awoke by the sound of my younger brother's screaming. Startled I let out a yelp and nearly fell out of my bed. I groaned as Mikey called for Leo again, but something seemed off, as if something bad has happened while I was asleep. My suspicions were correct when Mikey called out again and this time I could hear the desperation in his voice. I could hear Mikey running up the stairs and heard the burst of a door opening. _I swear, if he breaks the door I'm not going to be the one to fix it_. I quickly went out of my room and went to where Leo's room was and found Mikey just staring into the room. I walked closer, worry spreading through me.

"Mikey?" I called, trying to get my younger brother to look at me at least. No response back.

"Mikey?" I called again but a little louder. The closer I got to him the more I could hear him saying something.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

Mikey was acting unusual and I wanted to know what was wrong with my brother.

"Mikey? Michelangelo! Look at me!" Mikey slowly turned his head to me and what I saw was something I never expected to see on my happy brother's face. His eyes holded so much sadness and…guilt? Why would Mikey be guilty? Does it have something to do with Leo? That would explain why he was calling out to him, but what was wrong? Did something happen to Leo? If yes, then what?

"I didn't mean to…" I blinked and looked at my brother. _So he did do something, but what is it that he did exactly? _

"What do you mean Mikey? What did you do?"

"It was my fault. Mine, MINE, _MINE!_" I jumped back a little then I heard heavy footsteps coming up. _Probably to see what all the noise is about_ I thought.

_Raphael's POV_

"LEEEEOOOO!"

Great, I just walk in the lair to hear my baby bro screaming for Fearless. Although I thought I heard something in that scream, but I can't quite place it, it probably doesn't involve me. I slowly walked towards the couch when I saw that Donnie's lab's light was off. Leo or Mikey probably got him to go to bed. Mikey calls for Leo again but Leo doesn't respond. That grabs my attention and so does that strange feeling that seems to have grown more from the first time. There was a blur of green going up the stairs then I hear a door slamming open. Must be Mikey going to Leo's room to see why he's not answering. There was another door opening, but more gently. Leave it up to Don to handle the out of control brother cause hey, better him than me. I turn on the TV but put the volume low. _Nothing like the rest of the night watching a wrestle match _I thought with a smirk. Upstairs I heard Don talking to Mikey, but I couldn't hear what Don was talking about and Mikey's voice I couldn't hear at all.

"Mine, MINE, _MINE!" _Is all I hear from Mikey, but he sounded…nothing that my bro Mikey should sound like. I turned off the TV and rushed up the stairs. I was shocked at what I saw. Don and Mikey was by Leo's bedroom door. Don looks like he's having a heart attack and shock at the same while Mikey was…crying? Mikey never cries like the way he's crying now. He looks as if the whole world died and he is the only survivor, I mean I would be like that too if that actually happened. Don is still in the same position, so I approach Mikey slowly.

_Donatello's POV_

_ How come I feel like I'm having a heart attack and shock at the same time? I didn't know that was possible. Hey look, it's Raph. Why is he staring at me strangely? Oh well…I still feel like I'm having a heart attack and shock at the same._

_Back to Raphael's POV_

"Mike? Want to tell big brother Raphael what's wrong?" I say as nicely as I can which is hard when your genius brother is staring at you without moving like he's a deer in headlights and your baby bro seems to be cutting himself from the world.

Mikey slowly raises his hand and points into Leo's room. Confused, I look into Leo's room to see Leo himself asleep in his bed. His shell was facing me so I couldn't see his face.

"He's just asleep Mikey; see nothing is wrong with him." Mikey shakes his head and says something that surprises me.

"I poured it in the muffin which was for you and I remembered what the effects were after Leo ate the muffin which was for you and now he's going to be like that forever." I just stared at him as all I understood from that was that Mikey made a muffin and poured a liquid in it to make someone go to sleep forever and it was for me, but Leo took it instead not knowing of the danger ahead.

My face was burning red of anger because not only did he do something to Fearless, but mostly because that was for ME, but after seeing his face that held so much sadness and guilt and quickly calmed myself down. Right now Mikey needed comfort and then we can see what we can do to help Leo.

_Michelangelo's POV_

"LEEEEOOOO!"

I called out to my brother as loud as I can, hoping he hasn't already gone to sleep. I can't believe I have done this, sure it was for Raph, but even now I think it wasn't a good idea if I gave it to Raph or not. I have to keep trying though so I called Leo again. I'm pretty sure I awoken Donnie by the soft yelp I heard upstairs and I know Raph just came home. As my last call stopped echoing around the lair I bolted upstairs and slammed open the door to Leo's room to find Leo asleep in his bed. I could only stared in horror at Leo's body on his bed. Donnie came out of his room. He was trying to get my attention, but I wouldn't respond back. I kept staring at Leo.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" I realized I was whispering this to myself, though with how close Don is I think he hears it.

"Mikey? Michelangelo! Look at me!" I did, slowly though because it was hard not to look away at what I have done to my older brother.

"I didn't mean to…" I say softly.

"What do you mean Mikey? What did you do?"

"It was my fault. Mine, MINE, _MINE!_" I yelled at him. I heard footsteps then coming up the stairs. Just what I needed…Raph. He was surprised, I can tell.

"Mike? Want to tell big brother Raphael what's wrong?" I couldn't so I just pointed into Leo's room at Leo's body. Raph looked in and looked at me in confusion. "He's just asleep Mikey; see nothing is wrong with him." I shook my head no and confessed what was going on.

"I poured it in the muffin which was for you and I remembered what the effects were after Leo ate the muffin which was for you and now he's going to be like that forever." At least I think it was forever, but I can't be too sure because this was my entire fault in the first place. Raph is mad, but then he calmed down and gave me a small hug for comfort. Donnie (now out of his deer in headlights pose) came over and gave me a hug as well. I know that we can cure Leo somehow, but I can't help but wonder what he is going through right now. I mean, its suppose to give you really funny dreams right, right?


	4. Dream 2

_ Sorry this took forever to update guys. I have been busy with school, other stories and my annoying younger brothers. Little siblings are evil I tell you. EVIL! Hopefully next chapter won't take so long to be updated because I love typing these stories for you guys. I appreciate everyone that reviews my stories and enjoy them. If you hate them, jump of a cliff. Joking. Though if you do hate them I don't care. Every story needs haters right? Now I'll shut up and give you guys the next chapter of What's Going On Here? Oh, and I am disappointed in all of you for not writing a story for my contest yet. My first contest and no one has entered a story yet. I am sad. I will enter my own story for my contest and I hope people will post stories too. What's a contest if there are no competitors? I'll stop now._

_-Inside Leo's dream once again-_

Leonardo stretched from his bed and opened the door. He peered around, finding the lair to be really quiet. Either Michelangelo is asleep, out of the lair, has tape on his mouth or is dead. Someone tapped Leo's shoulder and when he looked back he saw…a giant teddy bear. Leo blinked a couple of times to check if what he was seeing was real. The teddy bear seemed to be looking right back at him. Suddenly, it ran into Michelangelo's room. Leo blinked again before running after it. When he entered Mikey's room he almost fainted. The room was clean and organized. Paintings were hanged up on the wall and Comic books were in small baskets on shelves. Leo defiantly knew this was another dream. There was a small TV in a corner and sitting in front of it was the teddy bear. It turned to look at the eldest turtle.

"Want to play with me?" Its beady black eyes bearing into Leo. Leonardo flinched and slowly backed away.

"No thanks. I need to go find my brothers. So…um…see ya." Leo bursted out of the room and closed the door behind him. He stayed there for a couple of minutes processing what just happened. He shook his head and walked down the stairs where the TV's glow was. The TV was on playing Looney Toons. One of his brothers was sitting on the couch and Leo walked up to see it was Raph…as a turtle tot. "Um…Raph?" Raphael looked up at him and Leo saw that he was smoking. Since when did baby turtles smoke? Well, this is Raph. What really surprised Leo was his voice, which sounded like a twenty-five year old man but with the baby speech.

"Wadda lookin' at pu'k?" Raph glared at Leo. Leo put his hands up in surrender. Raph smirked at that. "I thou't so. Mommy Donnie! I want my milky!"

Leo gaped as he saw Donatello run out of the kitchen wearing a red dress, red high heels, a black purse, red and black bracelets and a blond wig. He also carried a bottle of warm milk. Don gave the bottle to Raph and waited until he was finished. Raph gave a satisfied sigh.

"Now be a good mommy and give me another cigar." Don quickly nodded and handed him another cigarette. Raph lit it up and stuck it in his mouth. "Can you change the station to something bloody and violent?" Leo didn't want to stay near this Raph any longer and went to the kitchen. Mikey was there baking something. Leo was confused when he saw Mikey pour some sugar and spice in a pot. He even added everything that is nice to the world. After that he turned to Leo.

"Have you seen any Chemical X around?" Leo was confused until he saw a container saying exactly what Mikey needed. Leo handed the container to Michelangelo and Mikey laughed all crazily. "Finally!" He poured the Chemical X into the pot and watched as the pot started shaking and foaming. Soon a light shot out of it and three small girls was hovering above the pot. Mikey was dancing around. "I did it! I have created the Powerpuff Girls! Rise Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup! Rise and meet your new father!"

The girls looked around before looking at Mikey. "Daddy!" They tackled him and Leo slowly back out of the kitchen. As he backed up, he hit something fuzzy. He looked up to come face-to-face with the giant bear. It looked kinda mad. Leo gave a small smile.

"Look, I don't want any trouble so I'm going to just leave-"

"NO! JIMMY PROTESTED!" The bear lunged for Leo, who screamed and ran towards the entrance of the lair. The bear was chasing Leonardo all the way screaming 'NO! JIMMY PROTESTED!' Leo opened the door and shut it behind him. The bear was punching the door, but the door seemed to be holding him in pretty good. Leo turned around to come face-to-face with Michelangelo and his Powerpuff Girls, twenty-five year old baby Raphael and mother Donatello. They looked at him with smiles on their faces. Soon a large cut raced across the places where his brothers' hearts were. Blood dripped down (this is the first dream with blood and it will get bloodier and scarier) and formed a small puddle at their feet. Leo closed his eyes and when he opened them…

_To Be Continued…_

_Don't forget to write those stories for my contest!_


	5. Filler: Donatello

_OH. MY. GOD! When was the last time I UPDATED this story?! I am so sorry my little kitties! Yes I have changed my profile name and profile picture, but I know that all of you are probably not Directioners, so I am still going to call you my kitties in memory of my Catlover99 username and not to offend others by calling them Directioners if they are not. On to the story that I haven't updated in over 9,000 years. Hehehehehe, ITS OVER 9,000! Anyway, onto the story:_

Donatello worked in his lab, trying to see if he could cure Leonardo from the effects of the chemical. It was strangely quiet in the lair. He sighed and left his lab to grab a cup of coffee. He looked around for any signs of his other two brothers, but there was nothing. He sighed again.

After Michelangelo claim what he has done, Raphael never left his room unless it was necessary. Raph tried to control his anger for Mikey's sake and tried to be a better older brother by comforting Mikey and myself.

Donnie has taken a small example of Leo's blood so he could observe the effects the chemical might have on his oldest brother. From what he has observed: The chemical attached itself onto every single blood cell in Leo's bloodstream and it is flowing through out all of Leo's body. The thing that has Don concerned though, is the fact that the chemical is always going back and forth between Donnie heart and he has absolutely no idea if that would affect him badly.

But out of Raph and Don, Mikey is the one that is taking it worse. He never leaves Leo's side and is always brooding. He never eats sleeps or does anything that Mikey would do. He only sits and stares at Leo.

Donnie sighed, again, and walked back into his lab to continue his research for a possible cure. He only hoped that the cure wouldn't make any of them do drastic measures to heal Leonardo.

_Sorry that this chapter is very short. It's kind of like a small filler for what is happening back at the lair. There will be two more short chapters like this one, but with more Raph and Mikey._


	6. Filler: Raphael

_I told you guys I was going to update this story sometime soon. Though, I wish it was a bit sooner than today. Like, oh I don't know…a month ago! Anyway, here you go o3o._

Raphael panted as he punched and kicked his punching bag. His eyes were aglow with fiery flames. He was so angry at Mikey, Donnie and Leo. Mikey because he started this, Donnie since he made and let Mikey take the chemical, and Leo for falling Mikey's prank.

Raph punched with all his strength, feeling the battered fabric of the punching bag tear and break down from the chain holding it up. He watched as it fell and landed with a soft and broken 'thump'. The bag lied there on the ground, lifeless, cold and now useless. That was how Raph felt in this situation. Though, he knew he needed to be strong. His younger brothers needed him to be strong, and that is what he was going to do.

Raphael left the dojo and went to the lab where he knew his younger brother would be. He smiled softly as he saw Donatello asleep on the keyboard to his computer. Softly and quietly, Raph lifted up Don and carried him to the nearest bed in the infirmary. Tucking in the caffeine loving turtle nice and snug with two fluffy pillows, Raph decided to check on his youngest brother. What he saw was what he didn't expect…

Michelangelo was sitting by Leonardo's side, his head on Leo's chest and buried under his arms. Soft, weak and broken sobs could be barely heard, yet Raph managed to catch them. Raph sighed and left his little brother to let out his grief. He tried to comfort Mikey, but every time the younger would always denied the help and attention, saying that they needed to focus on Leo and not him.

Raph went back to the dojo, hung up a new punching bag and began punching and kicking it again, only for it to tear and break down from the chain holding it up. He watched as it fell and landed with a soft and broken 'thump' once again.

_ It's so short that I'm going to die! Once again, this is just a small filler. Next one is Mikey's then we're going back to some more Leo torture. Sorry Leo._


End file.
